memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Vulcan Academy Murders
|pages = 278 |year = 2267 |ISBN = 0671723677 (paperback) ISBN 067164744X (paperback) ISBN 0671742833 (paperback) ISBN 1852860669 (paperback, import) (Kindle) }} Captain Kirk becomes an interplanetary homicide detective! The Vulcan Academy Murders is a Pocket TOS novel – #20 in the numbered series – written by Jean Lorrah. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :Kirk and McCoy accompany Spock to the Vulcan Academy Hospital, seeking experimental treatment for a badly wounded crew member. Spock's mother is also a patient in the hospital, and Kirk soon becomes involved in the complex drama of Spock's family… :Suddenly, patients are dying, and Kirk suspects the unthinkable – murder on ! But can he convince the Vulcans that something as illogical as murder is possible? Until the killer is caught, everyone is in danger! Memorable quotes "What happened on that mission, father? You never would tell me, but I remember you returned home with the vestiges of… a black eye." "True, but I also returned home with your mother." "Oh no, I think I'm beginning to see what happened here. The warlord thought you had brought Amanda… as a gift for ''him?"'' "You should consider a career in the diplomatic service, Jim." :-'Spock', Sarek, and James T. Kirk "Your mother will say you are too thin." "Mother ''always says I am too thin."'' :-'Sarek' and Spock, undressing for sterilization before visiting Amanda's stasis cell "You are not teasing Mother now. I wish to know, truly, why you chose an Earthwoman." "I did not. I chose Amanda, who happens to ''be an Earthwoman."'' :-'Spock' and Sarek Background information * This is author Jean Lorrah's first Star Trek novel. * The Science Fiction Book Club released a special edition of this novel in hardback in . * This novel was followed up with #38, The IDIC Epidemic. Cover gallery File:The Vulcan Academy Murders SFBC hardback cover.jpg|SFBC hardback cover File:The Vulcan Academy Murders 1988 reprint cover.jpg| reprint cover Characters Canon characters ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov ;Sarek ;Amanda Grayson ;T'Pau ;M'Benga ]] Non-canon characters ;Daniel Corrigan : Human doctor and longtime friend and colleague of Sorel. ::He is also featured in ''The IDIC Epidemic. ;Eleyna Miller : Sarek's assistant at the Vulcan Academy. ;Carl Remington : Ensign serving on the Enterprise. ;Sorel : Vulcan healer, and longtime friend and colleague of Daniel Corrigan. ::He is also featured in ''The IDIC Epidemic. ;Soton : Son of Sorel. ;Storn : Vulcan engineer. ;T'Mir : Daughter of Sorel. ::She is also featured in ''The IDIC Epidemic. Not to be confused with the T'Mir featured in as they are unrelated characters. ;Sendet: classmate of T'Mir, attempting to court her. ;T'Par : Vulcan healer working with Sorel. ;T'Zan : Wife Of Sorel. References ; : Kirk recalls the crew's first meeting with Sarek and Amanda; ; : McCoy suggests to Spock that he "play chess" with the Vulcan Science Academy's computer to discover the root of the tampering, the same way he discovered Benjamin Finney's tampering with the Enterprise computer. ;kahs-wan ;Klingon ;Kolinahr ;Orion ;pon farr ;Rigel ;sehlat ;Shakespeare ;Surak ;T'Pring ; ;Vulcan Science Academy External links * * de:Mord an der Vulkan-Akademie Vulcan Academy Murders, The